Road to the Pokemon League #1: Whipped into Shape
by WingZero
Summary: After a brief hiatus from training, Ash winds up horribly out of shape and lazy from lack of training...and Misty and Brock decide to help our reluctant hero shape up.


Ash and Misty are out for a morning run. The sun is just rising behind them.   
  
Ash: (panting) How far have we gone, Misty?   
  
Misty: (breathing normally) About 3 blocks, Ash!   
  
Ash: MWAAA! (sweatdrop) Why does it seem so far?!?   
  
Ash stops running. Misty walks up to him and puts her arm around him.   
  
Misty: I'll let you in on a little secret....   
  
Ash: What??   
  
She leans in really close to his face and smirks.  
  
Ash: Come on Misty, what do you know? I WANNA KNOW!! (whining) Come on, Missssttyyyyyy!!  
  
She leans in even closer(almost dangerously close enough to kiss) and yells....  
  
Misty: YOU'RE OUT OF SHAPE!!!!!!   
  
Ash falls over.   
  
Narrator: It's true, Ash! You better get moving! The Pokémon League competition   
is only a mere 8 months away!   
  
Ash: 8 months!! (puts his hands behind his head, Anime Style) No sweat!! I can   
just take it easy for 5 months and work out for 3!!!   
  
Misty: (grabbing Ash's ear) Oh, no you don't! Not this time!! (she starts to   
push him from behind) Get moving, fatty!   
  
Ash: FATTY?!?!? Take that back, Misty!   
  
Misty: (runs ahead of him) If you can catch up, maybe I'll think about it!!   
  
Ash reluctantly runs off to catch up with her.   
  
Ash: (title) Whipped Into Shape!!!   
  
Narrator: Since Ash first started his journey, the only training he has gotten   
into his (ahem) busy schedule was that last battle with   
Misty....the lack of training has left Ash horribly out of shape...   
  
Ash: (To Narrator) I AM NOT OUT OF SHAPE!!!   
  
Misty: (pokes his stomach) The gut tells all, Ash!   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) Mwaaa! Stop calling me fat!!   
  
Misty: Ash, you have to get back into shape! If you get fat and lazy, you set a   
bad example for your Pokémon!   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) But....I...   
  
Misty: (scolding) And don't forget, Ash, you still haven't done any decent   
training since last November! Our little battle 2 weeks   
ago doesn't count!!! Neither does the battles on TV!!!   
  
Ash: (pleading) But...but Misty!!   
  
Misty: No buts this time, pal! If you want to get into that Pokémon League, you   
better start working out!   
  
Ash: (whining) But I hate to exercise.....   
  
Misty: Too bad! (puts arm around him and pokes his cheek) Because from now on, I'm gonna be your personal   
trainer!!   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) p-p-personal trainer?? You?   
  
Misty: Yep! (winks at him) Just look at me! (does a little pose) Not an ounce of   
fat!! This could be you, Ash. That is, if you could   
tear yourself away from that TV.......   
  
Misty starts to talk to him, but Ash's thoughts trail elsewhere....   
  
Ash: (thinking) Wow....Misty DOES look really good.....hey, she has her hair   
down...and that warmup suit....(looks at her shorts,   
then at her top)...man.....   
  
Misty: (in mid sentence)...so do we have an understanding??   
  
Ash: (dreamily) yeah......   
  
Misty: (waves her hand in front of Ash's face) Ash? Yo....(looks closely) HEY!! SNAP   
OUT OF IT!!   
  
Ash: Sorry! (runs in place) I'm ready!!   
  
Misty: (narrows her eyes at Ash) What did I just say to you??   
  
Ash: um....I...(huge sweatdrop) um.....(quickly) Straighten up and fly right????   
  
Misty: (rolls her eyes) Lucky guess.....   
  
They start to run around Pallet Town. Team Rocket is sound asleep in Jessie's   
truck. Jessie tries to stretch her legs out, but hits the   
horn. It blares loudly, and James starts to wake up..   
  
James: (in his sleep) Not now, Mom.......I don't want to go to   
school.....zzzzzzzz...   
  
Meowth: (in his sleep) Take that! And that! Stupid Persian! I'm the boss's top   
cat now!!   
  
Jessie wakes up and leans on the horn. James and Meowth awaken, albeit startled   
out of their wits...   
  
James/Meowth: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Jessie: Rise and shine, morons!!   
  
James: (whining) But Jessie, I'm tired.....I want to go back to sleep!   
  
Meowth: (whining) Yeah...it's not fair....it's too early!   
  
Jessie: (whacks them both) Quit your whining! The early Team Rocket catches the   
Pikachu!   
  
James: But Team Rocket never catches the Pikachu, just fails miserably 20   
minutes into each episode....   
  
Meowth: (scratches him) Shut up....just shut up.....   
  
Jessie: So...how do we catch that little rat this time?   
  
James: I don't know....I can't think on an empty stomach...   
  
All three of their stomachs rumble simultaneously.   
  
Jessie: (weak smile) Um....breakfast anyone?   
  
They drive off to get some eats....meanwhile, Ash has stopped to rest, and he is   
gasping for air.   
  
Ash: (panting) How.......how far....have...we....gone....Misty?   
  
Misty: It's only been 2 miles, Ash!   
  
Ash: 2.....2 miles???!?!? WAA! It....it felt like....like 10...   
  
Misty: (scolding) Ash! You have to keep your momentum up!   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) Huh???   
  
Misty: When you run, you have to be in constant movement! That way your muscles   
get used to it! Now let's go!   
  
Ash: (whining) I don't wanna...   
  
Misty: (tugging on his arm) I....said.....nnngh.....let's.......go....ASH!!   
  
Ash reluctanly gets up and resumes running. They both head back home for   
breakfast.   
  
Ash: (panting) Can't.....wait......to......to get home......and.....eat.......   
  
Misty: (cheerfully) We'll be home soon, Ash.   
  
Ash: (whining) I hate running....especially on an empty stomach....   
  
Misty: Stop thinking about your stomach, Ash! That's another thing! You have to   
start cutting back on your food intake!!   
  
Ash: (BIG sweatdrop) WAAA! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!   
  
Misty: Nice try, pal! Let's go!   
  
Ash runs faster, and pretty soon, they are at his front gate.   
  
Ash: (panting) Wow............I.......my...lungs hurt.....   
  
Misty: (starts walking inside) Well....it happens. Your'e out of shape...a few more runs like that and you'll be fine Ash!!! (turns around) Ash?  
  
Ash: (moaning) Waaaaa.....(keels over)  
  
Misty: ASH!! Omigosh are you okay?  
  
He collapses on the gate. Misty helps him into the house.   
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) You've got to be kidding me..... jeez you're heavy....  
  
Brock is busy fixing breakfast. As usual, he asks what the two want to eat.   
  
Brock: Hey guys! How was your...(looks at Ash)...run....jeez...Misty, what   
happened to him?!?!?   
  
Misty: (plops Ash down on a couch) Exercise, that's what!   
  
Ash: (panting) v....ve.....ver.....very funny.....Misty.......   
  
Brock: (concerned) He doesn't look so good...   
  
Misty: He's probably not feeling so good either.  
  
Ash: (breathing deeply) Ugh...I hate running...  
  
Misty: Well if you weren't so LAZY you wouldn't be so sore right now!!!  
  
Ash: I AM NOT LAZY!!!!  
  
Misty: Sure you're not.  
  
Ash: I AM NOT!!! (jumps up and down) AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!!  
  
Misty: (shakes her head sadly) Like a gorilla....  
  
Ash: Mwaaa?  
  
Misty: Never mind....  
  
Mom: (scolding) Ash! You HAVE gotten horribly lazy these past few months! And   
you wonder why you're getting fat!!!!!   
  
Ash: (red-faced) I'M NOT FAT!! STOP TELLING ME THAT!!   
  
Misty: (folds arms and turns away) Yes you are.  
  
Ash: (faces her) I AM NOT!!!  
  
Misty: (looks him over and closes her eyes again) Yeah you are.  
  
Ash: Misty, I'm NOT fat!!!  
  
Misty calmly lifts up his shirt and pokes his gut a few times, then returns to her previous stance.  
  
Misty: Yep....fat.  
  
Ash: (clenches fist) RRRRRRRRGGGHHH!!! (hangs head) oohhhhhh...   
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) Ookkkaaaayyyyy....So....who wants what for breakfast?   
  
Misty: (grabs a bowl) I'll just have some Corn Flakes, thanks anyway Brock.   
  
Brock: Ash? The usual?   
  
Ash: (droolling) Oh man...Brock....you know how to get on MY good side!!!  
  
Brock: (under his breath) What SIDE? You're totally round...heh heh heh...*snicker*  
  
Misty: (curious) What's the usual??   
  
Brock: Are you SURE you want to know?  
  
Misty: (sweatdropping) Ummm...I...well...  
  
Brock: Are you totally sure you can endure this, Misty?  
  
Misty: Ohh...JUST SAY IT!!!  
  
Brock takes a deep breath a la Ace Ventura and speaks quickly.  
  
Brock: 3 eggs, sunny side up, 5 strips of bacon, two hash browns, 3 pieces of   
toast with butter, 2 slices of ham, 7 pancakes with   
syrup...   
  
Misty: (covering her ears) ENOUGH! ENOUGH!! (to Ash) Jeez! How do you eat all   
that??!?   
  
Brock: (finishing) ....and a glass of OJ!   
  
Misty: (thinks for a second) Hmm....Holy crap!! Ash, you eat 3100 calories JUST   
FOR BREAKFAST?!?!??!??!?   
  
Ash: (pats his stomach) Yep....a man's breakfast!!   
  
Pikachu: (smiling) Pi-pikachu!!!   
  
Misty: (grabs another bowl) Not anymore!! Ash....have you ever thought of going on a diet?  
  
The words rang in Ash's head with a fierce pounding...Diet....Diet...DIET....DIET!!!! He instantly falls to his knees dramatically and wails, Anime-style.  
  
Ash: (gets snowed on w/anime spotlight) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Misty: Ash...it's not THAT big of a deal!!!  
  
Ash: Yeah it is!!  
  
Misty: But Ash...  
  
Ash: Dude, I'll have to eat all this food that tastes like styrofoam, and Diet Soda sucks because it leaves an aftertaste and (puts his arms around Misty beggingly) Misty, one battle! ONE BATTLE!! If I win, no diet, if you win...no diet!!!  
  
Misty: (squirming) Ash!!!  
  
Ash: Come on, Misty!! Please?  
  
Misty: Ash...I can't help ya here...but maybe you should! I mean, you're gaining weight so quickly!!! You NEVER had a gut before!!!  
  
Mom: Misty is right, honey! You DO need to cut back on what you eat!!   
  
Ash: MWAAA! (sweatdrop) Misty...you're kidding.....aren't   
you......Misty.....buddy...pal...?   
  
Misty shakes her head and pours herself and Ash a bowl of cereal.   
  
Ash: (pleadingly) Misty....please......   
  
Misty: I'm serious, Ash! (sweetly) I'm doing this for you, ya know! We're   
talking your health here!   
  
Ash: (whining) But Misty...   
  
She shoots him the look of death, and he slowly walks over to the table and eats   
his cereal. He looks over at Pikachu, who is eating   
The Usual, covered generously with ketchup.   
  
Ash: (whispering to Pikachu) Pssst! I'll trade ya!   
  
Pikachu: (shakes his head) Pika pika!   
  
Misty: (glaring at Ash) I'm watching you.....   
  
He slowly eats his cereal, every now and then eyeing up what should be HIS   
breakfast. After Pikachu finishes, he pats his little   
tummy and burps.   
  
Pikachu: (stuffed) urp.....Cha!!   
  
Ash: I should have eaten that...   
  
Misty: (rolls her eyes) Ugh...Ash...concentrate on your own breakfast....  
  
Ash: (weakly) Yes..Misty.....   
  
After he finishes, Misty runs upstairs, grabs a stopwatch and a small notepad,   
and heads back down to meet Ash. Ash was staring   
at her in a workout suit, basically a white and red wind breaker, and really   
short white workout shorts.....she also has her hair   
down....he looks her up and down and gives an approving whistle.   
  
Misty: (blushes) Let's get serious, fat boy! You're out of shape!   
Whether you want to admit it or not...it's even   
rubbing off on Pikachu!   
  
They both look at Pikachu, who has 4 different bags of Potato Chips open,   
sitting in front of the TV. Every few seconds, he would   
take a pawful of chips from each bag and stuff them into his little mouth with a   
loud crunch and a satisfying .   
  
Ash: Huh? That looks so good...(mouth starts to water) BBQ...ranch.....sour   
cream and onion....   
  
Misty: (stands in between them) nope...don't look...just pay attention!  
  
Brock enters the room, dressed in workout gear. He stands next to Misty and   
rests his forearm on her shoulder.   
  
Misty: Brock and I have decided to help you out, Ash.   
  
Brock: Yeah....you really need to start working out. Misty can help you with the   
running, and I'll help you with weight   
training...good deal?   
  
Ash: (folding his arms) No deal!!   
  
Misty: This isn't a DEAL...you're DOING IT!!!!  
  
Ash: (plants his weight) No I'm not!!!  
  
Brock: I'll help ya, Misty!  
  
They both tug on his arms and try to pry him off of the couch.   
  
Ash: You...nnnngh...you won't make me...Misty......  
  
Misty: (straining) You don't want me...to....NNNGH...you don't want me to MAKE you, Ash Ketchum!!!!  
  
They succeed in pulling him off of the sofa and bring him to the park. When they   
get to the track, Misty gives him the rundown.   
  
Misty: Ash, here's what you have to do. 2 miles around the track.......   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) 2 MILES?!?!? MWAAA!!   
  
Misty: ......nonstop....and I'll be timing you!! It's not that hard....each lap   
is about a half mile!   
  
Ash reluctantly starts running. She has Staryu follow directly behind him, and   
every time that Ash would try to stop, Staryu would   
either spray him with a fierce water gun attack, or just plain whack him from   
behind with a tackle. Misty and Brock have already   
lapped him twice in the time it takes for Ash to do 1 lap around the park...   
  
Ash: (panting) This....this....this sucks!   
  
Staryu starts to nudge him from behind.   
  
Ash: Hey! I'm going, I'm going!   
  
Misty: (watches Ash) I can't believe this.....   
  
Brock: He is so out of shape...(sighs) You think he'll make it?   
  
Misty: (laughs) Probably not, Brock! But I've got an idea!!   
  
She stops for a second, and finds a long stick. She ties a sandwich to it and   
waits until she is directly behind Ash.   
  
Misty: Just a little more....just a little more...NOW!   
  
She holds the sandwich out in front of Ash's face. He immediately quickens to   
her pace, and she waves it in front of him.   
  
Misty: Go get it, boy!   
  
Ash: (licks his lips) Wow.......PB and J....yummy!!!   
  
He lunges to bite at it but she keeps pulling it away.  
  
Ash: Aw, come on, Misty!! I can eat and run!!!  
  
Misty: Finish your run...(slyly) And it's all yours!  
  
Ash: (slows down) But...but MISTY!!! (starts drooling) Man...that sure looks good......mmmm.....  
  
Misty: Come on, Ash...who's my good boy?  
  
Ash: (dashes at a high speed) I'M YOUR GOOD BOY!!!!  
  
He speeds around the track and finishes his 2 miles and stops, panting.   
  
Misty: Congratulations, Ash...(looks at stopwatch) You just completed your first 30-minute, 2 mile run!   
  
Ash: (jumping up and down) Can I? Can I?   
  
Misty: I dunno...do ya deserve it?  
  
Ash: YEAH I DO!!!  
  
Misty: Hmm...  
  
A wicked smile curls over her lips, and she holds the sandwich close to her.   
  
Misty: SIT!!  
  
Ash sits impatiently, eyes locked on the sandwich.  
  
Misty: Now STAY right here....  
  
She walks away with the sandwich and takes a bite out of it.  
  
Misty: Thanks Ash!!  
  
Ash: BUT MISTY!!!  
  
Misty: (smirks) What?  
  
Ash: YOU PROMISED!!!  
  
Misty: *siiiiigh*...I guess...  
  
Ash: What do ya want me to do for it, huh?  
  
Misty: SPEAK!!!  
  
Ash: Oh man...ya gotta be kidding me...NO WAY!!!  
  
Misty: How bad ya want the sandwich?  
  
Ash: REAL BAD!!!  
  
Misty: Then speak.  
  
Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Misty hands him the sandwich, then her smile turns into a small frown.  
  
Misty: Aw Ash..I'm sorry...that WAS kinda cruel....(puts her arms around him) Forgive me?  
  
Ash: (in between bites) Can't talk..eating....  
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) Maybe the sandwich wasn't such a good idea.....   
  
Pikachu comes out from behind them in workout gear....he looks so out of   
place...   
  
Pikachu: (covers his eyes) Pikachu.....   
  
Team Rocket is watching them from a nearby tree.   
  
Jessie: What a slavedriver!   
  
James: Who?   
  
Meowth: The scrawny one...she's whipping the twirp into shape!   
  
James: Is that...(looks at Pikachu) Pikachu??   
  
Jessie: He's looking kind of plump...  
  
Meowth: I don't care what he looks like...to THIS Meowth, all i see is a promotion in gym shorts!!!!  
  
Jessie and James stand so they were back to back.  
  
Jessie/James: We're back to back so prepare for trouble, watch your step or we'll make it double!!  
  


Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!!  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!!  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!!  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!!!  
  
Jessie: (splitscreened w/James) JESSIE!!  
  
James: (split) James!  
  
Jessie: (points) TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!  
  
James: SURRENDER NOW!! HAH!! (swings fists) OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!!!  
  
They stand there in those poses...James starts sweatdropping.  
  
James: Meowth....that's your cue!!!  
  
Meowth: (pointing) I think we missed ours....   


  
They look around for Ash, Misty and Brock...only to see them haflway down the block...they missed their chance while doing the motto.  
  
Jessie: Drat! We were so close!!   
  
James: (hangs his head) Yet so far....  
  
They follow the trio as they enter a local workout gym. Buff guys of various   
sizes are pumping iron, and there is a Machop and a   
Machoke helping people with weight training.   
  
Brock: Ash, you see these? (points to a rack of dumbbells) These are dumbbells.   
They come in various sizes...try this one.   
  
He gives Ash a 25 pounder, and Ash almost falls over the second it is in his   
hands. Misty grabs two 15-pounders and starts to do   
some curls.   
  
Misty: It's not so hard, Ash....like this!   
  
Ash: (fumbling with the weights) Like this???   
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) NO! BE CAREFUL!!   
  
One of the weights falls out of Ash's hand and lands on his foot.   
  
Ash: (screaming) WAAAAAAAAAA!!!   
  
Misty: Way to go, Shwarzenegger.....(sighs)...Ash, can't you take this   
seriously??   
  
Ash: (defensively) I am! I just lost my grip!!   
  
Misty: Not to mention your mind........   
  
Brock: Why don't we start on something a little easier, first...   
  
They all walk to a room with a few wrestling mats on the floor. Misty lays down   
and starts doing some sit-ups.   
  
Misty: See.......Ash....like.....this....try it!!   
  
Ash lays down and tries to get his abs to crunch inward. No matter how hard he   
tries, his shoulders stay flat on the floor.   
  
Ash: No...(straining)...no can.....do....Misty...   
  
Misty: (gets up) Come on, Ash! You can do it!!   
  
Pikachu is still trying to get one sit-up. His little gut prevents him from   
doing so.....   
  
Pikachu: (sweatdrops) Pi......pi.......kaa....chu.......   
  
Brock and Misty stand over the both of them and watch the fun.....Misty can't   
help but burst into a giggles a few times.....   
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) Come ON, Ash! Just do one!!!   
  
Brock: Yeah, you can do it!!   
  
Ash starts to strain, and finally sits up and comes back down...he does this   
three more times before he starts to run out of steam.   
  
Misty: Yeah! That's how you do it! Now, 4........   
  
Ash is straining his muscles as hard as he can...   
  
Misty: 4..............   
  
Ten minutes later......   
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) 4.............   
  
They all fall over, and decide to go back home...it was already 3:30..   
  
Misty: Let's call it a day, guys.   
  
Ash: YAY!! (he suddenly gets up, but keels over) OW! My back!!   
  
Brock: That's what happens when you don't exercise....you get weak!   
  
Ash: WEAK?!?!?   
  
Misty: You heard him! (rolls her eyes) I think you've had enough for today, Ash!   
  
They get ready to leave. Ash is dreaming about food, and his mouth literally   
floods.....   
  
Ash: Mmm...when I get home....I'm gonna have some chocolate cake.......no....A   
WHOLE chocolate cake....with Ice Cream!   
  
Misty: (narrows her eyes at Ash) Not on MY time, you're not!!   
  
Ash: mwaa! (hangs his head) This is torture.....   
  
Brock: The first week is usually the hardest...   
  
When they get home they all take showers, change out of their workout gear, and   
Ash plops down on the couch, exhausted.   
  
Ash: (tired) Wow.........Misty sure does like to work out.......I sure   
don't.....ow.   
  
Pikachu collapses on Ash's stomach.   
  
Pikachu: (exhausted) Chuuuu........   
  
Ash: Pikachu, can I tell you something?   
  
Pikachu: (looks at him) Piiiiiika?   
  
Ash: Pikachu, I know that Misty and I are supposed to be   
friends....but.....I.....I miss hearing I love you from her.....and the   
hugging......kissing......I...I still love her, Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu: (pats his head) Pikachu pika...   
  
Brock: Well you have to stop thinking like that!   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) MWAAA! BROCK?!?!? What are you doing here??   
  
Brock: Ash, I couldn't help but listen in......look. Misty still loves you...   
  
Ash: You think so?   
  
Brock: Yeah.....but as a FRIEND. Ash, you have to get it straight! Just because   
you two aren't dating doesn't mean she doesn't   
love you! Love is multi-faceted, Ash. It can mean many different things.   
  
Ash: You're right! But.....but she looked REALLY GOOD today......it's like she's   
teasing me...   
  
Brock: (sighs) You're hopeless.....   
  
He walks away as Ash passes out. Misty walks in a couple hours later and kneels down next to the couch, admiring Ash.  
  
Misty: You sure are cute when you're asleep...heh heh...(plays with a lock of his hair) Ash, Pokemon Master Ketchum...I can't wait till you get what you want....  
  
Brock: Misty, I think we should wake him up, it's almost dinnertime.  
  
Misty: Okay.   
  
She leans down really close to him and whispers the magic words...  
  
Misty: Chow time.  
  
As if awaken from the dead, he jumps up and bolts to the table and gets ready to pig out.   
  
Brock: Here ya go, guys....spaghetti with Brock's patented tomato basil sauce!!   
  
Misty: Looks good Brock!   
  
Ash: (drooling) Yeah!!! I can't wait!   
  
He grabs a large spoon, but Misty takes his spoon away from him.  
  
Misty: Allow me, Ash!   
  
She gives him a couple spoonfuls, much less than he is used to eating...   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) That's it??   
  
Misty: You ARE on a diet, Ash!   
  
Ash: Oh yeah...right.....   
  
He reluctantly eats his portion.....all the while hoping that Misty   
would turn away so he could sneak an extra spoonful...   
  
Ash: (points) Hey, look over there!!!   
  
Misty: (looking) Huh? There's nothing there, Ash....   
  
She looks over and sees he is about to dump a huge spoonful of pasta on his   
plate.   
  
Misty: Ashhhhhh...(annoyed tone).....you're getting on my nerrrrrrrrrrrrvessssss!!!  
  
Ash: Ohhhhh....(hangs his head) Just a little more....   
  
She turns her plate over on his head and stomps off.   
  
Misty: (pissed) ASH KETCHUM, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
Ash sits there with the sauce dripping down his face. Pikachu licks some of it off, then holds his plate and catches the drippings.  
  
Ash: you're not helping any, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika.  
  
Brock leaves the room bursting into laughter.   
  
Ash: What?! What did I do?! (hangs head) Waaa....  
  
Over the next 6 weeks, the days start exactly the same....a 2 mile run at the   
park, followed by a workout session at the gym. As the   
days go by, Ash gets progressively faster and stronger...each week, he's   
starting to look a little trimmer than the last one.... Pikachu   
is starting to shape up, also. They are now in the wrestling room at the gym,   
and Ash has hit a milestone..   
  
Misty: (eyes growing wide) 101....102....103........104.....105...Ash, you're   
doing GREAT!!!   
  
Ash: (sweating) It.....was.....nothing......nnnngh.....nnngh..   
  
Brock: 110....111......112......113......114......amazing!   
  
Pikachu is pulling a good 55 situps, and still has some energy left.   
  
Pikachu: (rythmically) Pi....ka.....chu....pi....ka...chu....   
  
Team Rocket is watching them from the door, disguised as a couple of   
bodybuilders. They walk into the room and watch Ash,   
Misty, and Brock.   
  
Misty: (BIG smile) 130....131.....132.....133...134....keep it up, Ash!   
  
Jessie: (fake Austrian accent) Hey....you aa duing goot, kid!   
  
James: (even worse accent than Jess) Ya........you coult be like uz...   
  
Brock: (to Team Rocket) It's amazing......he was so out of shape six weeks   
ago.....   
  
Jessie: Ya.......he iz luuking goot....ya?   
  
James: (looking at Pikachu) Ya......(flexing his muscles) We aa budybuilderz!!   
Famouz wunz! (kisses his biceps)   
  
Jessie: (sweatdrop, w/ normal voice) Don't blow our cover!!!   
  
Brock: Huh??   
  
Jessie: (waving her hands) Uh..........I said.......(bad accent) da kid iz   
trimming out.....ya?   
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) Ooookaaayy......Hey, wait a minute!!   
  
Brock spots a zipper on Jessie and James' fake muscles...   
  
Brock: LOOK OUT! IT'S TEAM ROCKET!!   
  
Ash: Huh? (jumps to his feet) Hey!! Those two aren't bodybuilders!!!   
  
Jessie: (w/ accent) Prepare for trouble!!   
  
James: (w/accent) Ya...und make it double!!   
  
Jessie: (unzips fake muscles) To protect the world from devastation!   
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!   
  
Jessie: (normally) To denounce the evils of truth and love!!   
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!   
  
Jessie: (muscle pose) Jessie!   
  
James: (flexes his bicep) James!!   
  
Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!!   
  
James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!   
  
Meowth: Did somebody say Meowth???   
  
Ash: Team Rocket!! What are you doing here?!?!?   
  
Jessie: Isn't it obvious?? (w/ accent) Building owr rippling muscles!   
  
James: (w/ accent) Ya....und stealing this Pikachu, too!!   
  
He runs over and snatches Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!!!   
  
Ash: Pikachu! ThunderShock!!   
  
Pikachu tries to charge it up, but the day's workout has tired him out....   
  
Pikachu: (cries) Chaaa!   
  
They run out and race across the park. Ash bolts out of the gym and starts to   
chase them.   
  
Ash: (running) Get back here!!!   
  
Jessie: Oh no, It's the twirp!!!   
  
Misty: ASH!!! (running after him) Wait for us!!! (thinking) Wow.....his speed   
has cranked up over the last couple weeks...   
  
Misty and Brock are following Ash and Team Rocket...meanwhile, Team Rocket has   
made it to the Jeep and are piling in, with   
Pikachu in James's arms...Jessie starts the truck and drives away.   
  
Jessie: (hi-fives James) Whew...piece of cake!   
  
Suddenly, Ash appears in the rearview mirror...   
  
Jessie: (blue-faced) THE TWIRP!!!   
  
Meowth: Quick, Jess.....STEP ON IT!!!!   
  
Ash is almost near the rear bumper of the car...as it pulls away, he strains to   
reach it, and grabbing onto the spare tire, he hauls   
himself onto the back of the truck, making sure he isn't seen.   
  
Jessie: (relieved) He's gone......   
  
Suddenly, they hear a thump overhead..   
  
Meowth: Huh??? Hmm....   
  
Ash appears in the windshield, much to Team Rocket's surprise.   
  
Ash: (waving) HI!!!!   
  
Team Rocket: (sweatdrops) AAAHHHHHH!!!   
  
Jessie: Move it, twirp, I can't see where I'm driving!   
  
Ash: That's the point!!   
  
He leans into the driver's side window and grabs the wheel.   
  
Ash: End of the road, Team Rocket!   
  
Jessie: (trying to shove Ash away) Quit it, twirp! We're gonna crash!!!   
  
Ash grabs hold of the wheel and starts to turn it back and forth. The truck   
starts to slide first to the left, then to the right...James   
loses his grip on Pikachu, and Ash catches him and stands on the top of the   
truck....   
  
Ash: Just hang on, Pikachu!!   
  
Jessie: (spots a tree) NOOOO! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!   
  
They all shut their eyes as the truck goes careening towards a large tree....Ash   
jumps off about 15 feet before they hit the tree, and   
slides to a stop.   
  
Ash: You okay, Pikachu??   
  
Pikachu: Piiiika!   
  
Misty and Brock run up to him with their eyes wide....they couldn't believe that   
Ash out raced a Jeep Wrangler!!   
  
Misty: (panting) How.....how did you keep   
up......with...a.......V-6........150HorsePower.......truck?!?!??!   
  
Ash: (shrugs, looks at Pikachu) Had a little motivation!!!   
  
Pikachu: (happily) Cha!!   
  
In the truck, the airbags are still inflated...there are muffled sounds of   
arguing.   
  
Jessie: (muffled) James, this is all your fault!   
  
James: (muffled) Me??   
  
Meowth: (tries to scratch them) If I ever find you two...you'll need a giant   
band-aid....   
  
Team Rocket: (whining) Looks like Team Rocket's screwed this one up again!!   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu start to walk home.   
  
Ash: Misty....I have to hand it to ya.....   
  
Misty: What? (blushes) What are you talking about?   
  
Ash: If it weren't for your training, Team Rocket could have run off with   
Pikachu! If I wasn't in such good shape, they could have   
stolen him for sure!!   
  
Misty: (puts her arm around Ash, kisses his cheek) You're welcome!!   
  
Brock: Ash, I must say.....you're looking a LOT better than when we started!   
  
Ash: (pats his flat stomach) I feel a whole lot better, too! How bout you,   
Pikachu?   
  
Pikachu: (flexing his little arms) Pi-Pikachu!!!   
  
They all laugh and head back to Pallet Town.   
  
Narrator: Well, Ash....looks like your training has gotten off to a good start!   
Now that you're back in shape, you better get   
cracking, because that Pokémon League tournament is just a little over 6 months   
away!!   
  
Ash: (to Narrator) And I'm gonna win, too!! You'll see!   
  
Misty: (playfully) Unless if you choke again....   
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) Take that back, Misty!!   
  
Misty: (starts to run) You gotta catch me, first!   
  
Ash starts to chase her as the scene slowly fades out. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is   
looking at the truck.   
  
Jessie: (teary eyed) My....my baby........   
  
James: (walks up to it) Hmmm....it's not in that bad of a shape! (pats bumper)   
See? Solid as a rock!!   
  
Suddenly, the truck shivers, and the tires fall off of the frame.   
  
James: (sweatdrop) Um......heh heh.......(gives Jessie a tire)..um...the   
insurance will pay for it??   
  
Jessie bursts into tears. James and Meowth watch on with huge sweatdrops.   
  
Meowth: Wow........you'd think the truck was alive....   
  
Jessie: NOOOOOO! MY BABY!!!   
  
The truck starts to fall apart piece by piece as Jessie cries hysterically...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
